Nothing can save You
by maliks-dragon
Summary: Ray and the bladebreakers are going to join a new tournament, but while preparing for it something strange happens to ray! Can the team help ray before it overtakes him, or will they lose ray forever!
1. The Beggining

Nothing can save you

"I'm so excited!" Tyson shouted. I can't blame him. Me, Kia, Max, Kenny, and Tyson had just won the world tournament! We were strolling down the street, looking through the glass windows of the shops. Kenny had to keep Tyson from staring at one store too long. Kia, wearing his trademark clothes, was already ahead of us, big time. 

"Hey come look at this" Kia ordered.

We all rushed to see what Kia was mentioning. Taped to one of the polls was a poster advertising a new be blade tournament!

"It says here that it starts in Japan, and visits tons of countries, battling each country's best!" I read allowed.

I myself was excited to show my stuff better than I had done in the previous tournament.

"We'd better get in contact with Mr. Dickinson if we want to compete. And we'd better do it quick 'cause it starts two weeks from now!" the chief chimed in. Max grabbed the poster from it's place and we all rushed to the hotel.

"It says that each competent in every team must have a medical note saying that you're perfectly healthy from a professional doctor."

So we made arrangements to visit the doctors tomorrow, and then I headed for the kitchen to prepare supper. 'I bet that tomorrow's going be a boring day. I've had all my shots and stuff. Man, that sounds like a dog.' I thought.

But little did I know of what was to occur the following day…..

The next morning, Kia, as usual was the first one up, I could tell because we have to share the same hotel room, since neither of us would want to share a room with Tyson the terrible or Max the mysterious. I slowly opened my eyes to find the bathroom door shut, apparently Kia had just woken up. I got out of bed and got changed into my white t-shirt, blue baggy pants, and black shoes.

The restroom door creaked open and Kia walked out, already dressed in his blue baggy pants, black sleeveless shirt, and scarf.

"You may want to hurry and make breakfast before the garbage disposal awakens" Kia mentioned to me. I replied him with a nod of understanding and exited the door. I walked through the o-too familiar hallway. The walls, as always were a deep green, with gold trimmings. I entered the kitchen and looked through the kitchen-window to find that Max was already awake and dressed, and so was Kenny. Tyson was only half awake, but was at the table. I prepared for them some pancakes, eggs and bacon, with their choice of drink.

'I guess Kia has already eaten' I thought. As soon as everyone was done eating, cleaning, and preparing, we left for our appointment.

We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like eternity, as I watched Max continue to prevail over Tyson in rock, paper, scissors.

" Next, is Kia!" The doctors assistant shouted.

Kia hesitantly arose and proceeded to the room. The door shut behind him as he fully entered. 

It had been 20 minutes since Kai had entered and I was beginning to worry. 'Maybe they found something wrong with him, or something….' I thought. Just as that thought went through my mind the door opened and Kia emerged, holding 3 papers.

"Next, Max!" The assistant proceeded. The same process occurred for Tyson and Kenny.

"Next, Ray!" She shouted. I arose from my position and entered the office. The floor had white tiling, and white walls were surrounding the room. To my left was the chair/bed which was covered in a long see-through paper. To my right were all of the doctor's supplies in counters or in shelves. I approached and sat on the bed. 

"Well ray, it seems that you have all your shots but one." the doctor said from the corner. He had dark brown hair and was tall, with green eyes.

He pulled out a huge needle, and when I mean huge, I mean HUGE needle, and walked over to my right arm. 'Don't doctors usually use the left arm…' I thought to myself. But before I could object, he had already given it to me.

"There you go…" he said. The room started to spin, and go dark, I tried to rise but I couldn't keep my balance, and everything went black.

Ray: hay! why's everything black!

Maliks-dragon: cuz thatz what happens in the fic! K? 


	2. It Starts

"Hay, Ray! Ray!! Wake up!"

I heard the voices of Tyson, Max, and Kenny shouting as they were shaking me awake. I twitched my eyes, and opened them slowly, only to find, Tyson's and Max's faces staring at me.

"Huh? What's going on, where am I?" I questioned as I sat up in my bed.

"You're back at the hotel, in your room. You fainted in the doctor's office, and we ran in, and took you home." Kenny explained. My head still hurt obviously from my fall to the ground, but it hurt only faintly.

"You should get some rest Ray. You really had us scared there!" Tyson said.

I nodded and let my head slip back to my pillow, and I fell fast asleep.

" You can't run Ray, you are mine" a voice shouted.

"What? Who said that!" I shouted back. I heard my voice echo in my surroundings. I was in the middle of a room, and I couldn't see any walls though. I was in the middle, right under a hole in the ceiling just big enough to light up where I was standing. All around me was just darkness. Just darkness.

"Who are you, where are you?" I shouted with all my might, and yet no response to my questions.

"Ray, you can't hide from yourself…" the voice continued.

' What does he mean…I can't hide from myself…I'm not running from anyone'

I thought to myself.

"Oh, but you will, you will, Ray.." the sound answered as if he could read my thoughts.

"Who are you?!" I questioned again this time to get a response.

" Ray, I am you.." the voice answered. "That's impossible! I'm right here! There isn't another me!" I yelled back confused.

"Oh, just wait Ray you can't hide from me…" his voiced echoed and trailed off in the distance.

I woke with a start, sweating from the nightmare that I had just experienced. 'Ma, was that some nightmare' I pondered. I turned my gaze towards the clock.

'7:00 A.M, I have just enough time to make breakfast before Tyson and his partner awoke. I got up and dressed, then parted for the kitchen. As I reached it I found Kenny and Dizzy, the laptop, sitting at the breakfast table.

"Did you sleep well last night Ray?" Kenny asked.

" Kind of.." I replied. I didn't want to bother Kenny with my dream, seeing that it was just a stupid dream, right?

I started preparing breakfast, as Tyson descended the stairs in his pajamas and rubbing his head from exhaustion. Then Max followed Tyson down the same stairs, already dress in his green and orange outfit. 

Just then Kia came from the hallway, and sat at the far end of the table. I finished preparing breakfast and served it. I sat down next to Max, and Kenny, and looked at my plate. ' Man, I'm so hungry, I could eat a giraffe!' I told myself. Right before I dove in,

Something was telling me that I was full, and not hungry!

'What's wrong with me, I haven't eaten lunch or supper yesterday, and I'm full? No, that can't be it, my mind is playing tricks on me.

Ray: Hey, how come I ain't hungry!

Maliks-dragon: cuz I said so.. K?

Ray: I'm not going with the 'K?' thing this time

Maliks-dragons: ok, well then may the ' That's how it goes in the story, and that's final' trick will work.

Ray: you got me there^_^


	3. The Other

'I'd better eat anyway, I don't want to starve.' I told myself.

I had taken about 5 small bites of my food when,

FLASH!

I was in the same room as in my dream. 'What's going on here? Where's the others, and why am I here?' I thought.

I heard a small noise above me like metal pressing against another, and I turned my gaze there to see what it was.

Just as I looked a large, silver, metal cage dropped around me!

"What's this!" I shouted, shocked and perplexed by the event. I heard someone walking towards my front. I narrowed my cat-like eyes to better see the figure. As he came closer, I observed that he was wearing the same blue baggy pants, white t-shirt, and bandana that I was! He stepped into the light in front of my cage, and I witnessed that he had the same hair style! He looked just like me accept for two details. His bandana had a small tear at the bottom, and his eyes had more of a red tint then mine.

"Who are you?!" I questioned.

The figure only closed his eyes and smirked at my question.

With a grin on his face he replied, 

" Oh, but I am you, Ray. Couldn't you figure that out by now?…"

'This couldn't be real, it just couldn't,' I thought to myself, 'I mean, one minute I'm with my teammates, and now I'm here, facing myself?'

"Ray, but this is real, you just don't want to believe it…" the figure said. " How could you tell what I was thinking!" I yelled. Without answering me, he turned around and started to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" I called to him. He stopped in his tracks turned to me and uttered,

"Oh, I'm just going to be you for a little bit, don't worry."

As he said that he turned and left leaving me by myself in the cage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

on the outside…

While this was occurring it was as if time had stopped, and it had happened in just a second. The supposed Ray put on a calm face like I usually did, and took a small sip of my drink. My bandana was now torn a little just like his was, but my eyes were the same as before.

He rose from his seat and asked to be excused from the table.

"But ray," Max said, " you need to eat, you haven't had food in a long time and you must be starving!" he had a worried look on his face.

"I agree Ray, you do need to eat. You didn't have lunch or supper yesterday." Kenny added.

' Idiots,' the other Ray thought, 'they don't even have a clue to what is occurring, but I can't blame them, they won't find out until it's too late.'

" I'm full, and I thought that I would head back to my hotel room to rest." he explained.

"But Ray, you've already had 18 hours of sleep! How can you still be tired!?" Tyson joined in. Kai was at the end of the table just listening to the conversation.

" I just am." the other Ray said. "Okay, as long as you come down in time for Kai's training session." Kenny agreed.

As the so called Ray walked through the dark green hallway to my room, he had a large smirk on his face.

From the cage that I was in, I could heard him laughing to himself in my mind. Then, I saw him come back to in front of my cage,

"Well, I think that went well, don't you?" he questioned.

As soon as those words left hi mouth, the cage around ne disappeared, and I was back in my hotel room. No other Ray could be found, and I was myself again.

'Man, what just happened' I thought to myself. Then my hunger hit me, and then dived down again. "who was that other Ray?" I questioned myself. Just as I was puzzling over myself, Kai entered the room. His arms were crossed as they usually were, and his face was stern.

"So Ray, what was that about?" he asked.

"I….I don't know.." I replied. It was the truth.


	4. The Session

"Well Ray, I'm going to find out what happened back there no matter what." Kai stated. After that was said he turned and left, with no other sound. I knew that he meant it for I could see it in his eyes.

'Man, if only I knew what happened myself Kai..' I thought to myself. I lay down in my bed and thought about today's events. I turned to look at my clock and noticed that Kai's training session was only half an hour away.

'This session is going to be a long one.' I pondered. I tried to relax and calm down my thoughts while I closed my eyes. In a few moments I was back in the room of my mind. The cage around me once more.

"What's going on here?! How'd I get here again?!" I shouted. All I heard was an echo of my questions through the emptiness. I heard laughter from behind me, and I turned only to see *him* again.

"Well, well, what do we have here.." he said in an evil tone. He had both of his arms resting on his hips as he stood there in amusement. 

"Get me out of here!" Ray demanded. With this statement a sly smirk arose on the others face.

"Why of course Ray, just as soon as I'm done for the time being." he replied and left, leaving me alone cooped up in the cage.

-------------------------------------------------------

On the outside…

"Hey Ray, wake up, it's time for our session with Kai" it was Max. "Come on Ray, you've slept enough!" Tyson. So annoying at times.

The supposed Ray opened his eyes and sat up holding his head just like I would. Just like before, he looked just like me accept for the bandana.

"What's going on guys?" he asked. My voice. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

He stood up with Tyson and Max following him out the door and into the yard where Kai was waiting for them. Kai glanced at Ray and noticed something different, something strange about him now. The other Ray walked up to Kai and asked him what they were going to do today. Kai didn't even answer Ray's question but instead asked his own question back.

"Ray, what happened to your bandana, it's torn." he said as he pointed to Ray's bandana. Ray, seeing this just put on the best smile that he could and replied,

" Oh, that? It's nothing, must have happened this morning, now can we start the session so we can get it over with?"

Kai had that cold look on his face, for he knew that it wasn't the truth, but he would have to know more to make a statement.

" Okay, now everyone lets start the practice match. First will be me versus Max, and then Ray versus Tyson." Kai declared. Kai approached the edge of the ring and so did Max.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIP!!!" Tyson shouted, thereby starting the match. Both Kai and Max let go of their beyblades at the same time. Max's was circling around the edge of the dish while Kai's was staying in the middle.

"Let's go Draciel! Finish this match!" Max ordered and his beyblade came strait at Dranzer, in a fierce rage.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled, and the beautiful red phoenix appeared and knocked Max's beyblade from the dish, it landing in front of his feet.

"Aw man, I lost." Max said in defeat. He picked up his beyblade and walked over to where Ray and Tyson were waiting and sat down on the grass looking over his blade to make sure that there were no problems. Kai also returned after Max and told the two to start their match. Tyson and Ray both took their places around the ring, readying their launchers.

"I'm gonna win this one Ray." Tyson said with the utmost confidence. Ray just smiled, a glint of red shining in his eyes.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!!" Max shouted. Both bladers let go of their beyblades, and watched them in the dish.

"Lets go Dragoon! Finish this !!!" Tyson commanded as a turquoise dragon appeared from his blade. Ray just widened his smirk as the dragon approached his blade.

"Driger!!" Ray shouted. His green tiger appeared from his blade, accept it's stripes were red instead of green.

"Whoa…" Tyson said as he saw the change in Driger's appearance. 

"Tiger Claw attach!" Ray ordered the tiger. With this Driger dove at Dragoon with an awesome force never seen before, and cut him in two!!

"Ahhhh! DRAGOON!! What just happened?!" he said in shock. After all the commotion had settled Tyson's blade lay in front of him literally in two pieces. Tyson was in utter shock, as well as Max and Kai, amazingly. After they took in what just happened they all turned to Ray who was just standing there as if everything was fine, with his arms crossed, and his eyes shut, smiling.

"Ray, what was that all about?" Max questioned. His smile just grew, and he opened his eyes revealing the red orbs beneath. As he did so Tyson started to back away, Ray was not himself. Ray turned his glance to Kai and said,

"I'll be seeing you later, bye." With that a bright red light came from Ray that blinded everyone for a few moments. When the light finally dived down Ray was unconscious on the ground. Being able to see again, Kai, Max, and Tyson all rushed over to Ray in a hurry. Kai turned Ray over on his back so that they could see his face. Doing so, he saw that Ray's bandana was still torn a bit. Kai was astounded as he witnessed the cloth actually repair itself. As soon as this motion was complete, Ray stirred, awaking.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In his mind…

Ray finally saw the other Ray approach him and seeing him the cage around him disappeared. The other Ray said,

" Well, I'm done for the moment, and I will see you again.." and vanished out of sight. The next thing that Ray knew he was in his own body and was waking up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside……….

Ray slowly opened his eyes revealing them to be their original golden color. He put his hand to his head in confusion.

"What just happened….." he asked. This was going to be a long explanation.


End file.
